Healing Scars
by KeepItM
Summary: Many things are important in this world and family is most important. A servine will embark on a small journey to find his loved ones. A heartwarming Christmas special.
1. Healing Scars

**"Innocence of the flute", "Supressing silence" and this story are all linked up. Don't be discouraged if you haven't read them, read this first.**

 _Tell me a story_ _Matthew_.

"Hey Matthew!" Angelica greeted as I opened the red wooden gate into the courtyard.

Ignoring her I proceeded with shutting the gate with care, making sure that my black trench coat wouldn't get caught.

"Why don't you come and join us?" A samurott offered while waving his handful of playing cards. "The table is big enough for all three of us to play."

"As you can see Michael, I am not in the best mood for your foolish game." I muttered, taking off my trench coat and fedora before throwing them aside. The old scars on my chest and back were exposed, a white patch pulsing where my left arm once had been. "Where are the scissors, scalpels and the sanitizes?"

"The building/room to the left. On the first table you see on the left." He said, laying down a pair of 10's on the table.

Angelica, Michael and I live in a Siheyuan in Beijing. To be honest, I think we're the only organisms that still call the some countries by their, "outdated" terms. The three of us have a "unique relationship". Michael the samurott, my "friend", blue fur, cream colored shell on his head and overgrown whiskers, not sure why he doesn't trim them. Angelica the serperior, she is my assistant and is Michaels lover. She is what you expect from a beautiful serperior, light green, dark green, white and gold skin color combinations but unlike any other serperior she is extremely cocky.

The Siheyuan is unlike any other common building, it has four sections surrounding a courtyard in the middle, creating a square. In the middle of the courtyard grew a "naked" peach tree, preparing itself for spring. Chinese red lanterns and red paper cuttings are scatted around the courtyard, tinting the place in a festive mood. I would put up Christmas decorations but we are in China, may as well adapt to their culture.

"What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?" Angelica asked while sighing.

"It's not like you care, all you care about is yourself." I said in a loud voice, sitting on a stool in the courtyard sanitizing the scalpel. "Took two bullets to the tail."

"Is this something to do with the whole Pokemon military-resistance thing." Michael started while placing another pair of cards down. "Can't believe they accepted another servine."

"I've already told you I don't fight for them anymore, those bloody traitors. Besides, I'm not the typical servine that likes to take orders." I replied while grabbing a stick of morphine and jabbing it into my arm.

"So you're fighting for the humans?" Angelica asked, concentrating on the cards. "What's with the GIGN logo and the words 'Servitas vitae (Life of a service)' printed on the shoulder pads of your coat."

"The humans? That's the funniest joke I've heard all day!" I jeered, sitting back waiting for the chemicals to numb the nerves. "Those mindless creatures killed my mother and brother. There is a clear difference between voluntary work and special hired services."

"So what were you doing?"

"The Pokemon military (PM) are conducting a siege on Kanto. I'm there to rescue the civilians, human or not. I was in a hallway and ran around a corner, apparently there was a lone PM soldier there. I must have startled him because he turned around with his pistol and popped 2 rounds into me."

"Did the soldier apologise?" Angelica interrupted.

"Yeah, that scrafty did…with his life." I said, holding onto 2 cartridges. "I'll have to clean out the Mauser later. Antique gun."

"…fair enough. Just remember next time don't run in hallway-." Michael laughed. "-jokes aside. The Pokemon military meant a lot to me. They freed me from human captivity, I was only a oshawott when everything happened and...How did you get to Kanto and back this fast?"

"I've told you many times, I was cursed at a young age. This curse gave me immortality and many other powers. I can link doors up, like a portal, its capable of going anywhere, and go back through "any-time". I can also devolve myself and others with a flick of a finger. Also keep in mind I'm not saving them because I'm a good guy or anything, I'm doing it for the shits and giggles." I interrupted while bending my tail around my waist, holding the scalpel.

"This is going to be painful." I sighed. My breaths shaky as I lowered the tool onto into wound, digging around in the flesh searching for cartridges and shrapnel. I bit my lips trying to override the pain. "The master organ, known as the brain, can override any nerve in the body. Simple tricks."

"You know…" Michael started, staring at the cards ignoring the sound of cutting flesh. "We can give you a hand."

"F-first off all-" I stuttered as I pulled out a cartridge. "You don't have hands, kind of surprised you can hold onto playing cards. Secondly I don't need your help, two bullets don't mean jack shit.

Michael rolled his eyes and started at Angelica.

"How does that snake function? How does he even cope with all this?" He whispered as Angelica lays down a pair of kings, forcing him to pass.

"I don't know, but what I do know is..." Angelica taunted as she laid down 4 aces on the table, clearing her hand/vine. "I won."

"Pffft. I let you win anyway."

"Yeah right. You still remember what you promised me?"

"Yes..." Michael groaned. "I'll take you to the Christmas celebration tonight. We could wait and go to the new years eve festival but obviously you don't like change."

"How about don't take her to the party and just give her some of that male action." I joked, throwing away the cartridges and shrapnel.

The flesh on my tail weaved the wounds and holes on together, no scars left behind. "The nano-bots are doing their job, too bad they can't grow/heal back limbs that were lost before I had them injected."

Michael and Angelica stared at each other, both with their cheeks bright red like a ripe cherry. Angelica tilted her head down, pretending to stare at the ground.

"Matthew, we are only friends. We don't think of each other like that." Michael explained with his face still blushing intensely.

"Who are you trying to convince? Quit getting yourself into the friend zone." I said wiping the excess blood off my tail. I walked over to my trench coat and fedora and picked them up off the floor before wearing them. "By the way Angelica, where the heck were you? You where suppose to be my assistant."

"Quit nagging me." She muttered. "We were literally going into a war zone for your shits and giggles! There were tanks, battleships, aircraft and infantry. It was an all out war! If I followed you through that portal-door of yours, it was a suicide mission."

"What happened to the snake that wasn't afraid of anything. I liked you better when you were like that." I encouraged in an annoyed tone, sitting next to her.

"And I liked you better when you weren't such a jerk all the time!" She shouted. " Look at yourself, running away from your fears, why don't you go back to Unova or Australia where you bloody belong!"

I still remember when Unova was once called "New York".

I flicked my finger evolving myself into a serperior, the trench coat changed in size as well, and pressed my nose against hers, my eyes aggressively tearing into her mind.

"I was not running away from my fears, there is a measurable difference between running away and being a coward. I managed to escape from hell myself but you were different, Ang. You once needed my help, I saved your life. I can always take back the sympathy that I gave you, all it takes is one bullet." I snapped at Angelica.

That raised some alarms for Michael.

Angelica didn't reply, she lowered her head just underneath my neck. Her ears bent themselves into a hook shape resting on the side of her head. She looked up at me, telling me "the sense of fear".

Something zapped my head. I didn't mean to threaten Angelicas life, I didn't mean to burst out at my "friends".

"…I'm-I'm sorry." I apologised as I devolved myself and into a Snivy. "Sorry. Stuff has been getting into me lately. Sorry if I scared any of you guys."

Ever since the accident in Unova, I became afraid and socially inactive because of what I have learnt, is that words are the ultimate weapon of chaos. Our species are suppose to calm and passive but I was different, I lose my temper easily. I killed a dewott, he died because of me, I didn't mean any of it.

I pulled out my telescopic baton from my trench coat and handed it to Angelica. I kneeled my snivy body in front of her with my head pointed at the ground.

"Hit me." I demanded her. "I deserve this punishment. My words bought pain upon you, you shall bring pain upon me."

I waited for the beating but like my every other attempt she didn't hit me. She is afraid to fight, a coward. Instead, she picked me up with her vines and hugged me.

"You may be a jerk." She said. "But I still cannot beat you. It's not right."

I don't understand why she doesn't beat me, I deserve discipline. She tells me that it's not right, it would not only hurt me but hurt her feelings. Those types of feelings, I wonder they feel like. I've only felt sadness and sympathy, the others just left. What exactly does pride and honor feel like?

"You had me worried there for a second, Matthew." Michael said, wiping off some sweat.

"Why don't you take a seat with us." He offered.

I jumped onto the table sitting in front of Michael with my short legs tangling off the edge, Angelica joined us.

"You said something is bothering you. I don't know as much about this war as you do but I do know is that the great question of the day will not be answered by democracy nor great speeches. The question can only be solved with iron and blood." Michael started. "If the dead bodies bother you, we are here to help."

"I'm not scared by the bodies and blood. It's just-" I said; my childish snivy voice.

"I also know what happened in Unova. If it helps you, you can come with us to the Christmas celebration." Michael offered.

"…that's just the problem. Look at both you, you both have parents, you both love each other. What do I have. Nothing." I said, my eyes staring at my feet.

"You have us." Michael smiled. "The three of us are a family, we are here for you. All you need to do is say so."

"…but you guys weren't here when I needed you the most. Before everything went to shit for me. I saved Angelica. I gave you, Michael, a home to stay when your parents were busy. I helped you grow up. Look at me. Did I get help from anyone? Every time when I get beaten onto my knees, have my bones broken, I got up by myself. No one was there to help me. The worst part about immortality; no matter how happy you are, you are still going to have to leave everyone you love behind." I lectured. "I don't have anyone I truly love to spend Christmas with. One day Michael, you will die but I still have to live on. I never asked for any of this, that's why I feel life and death breathing at my door.

"What about your wife?" Angelica asked. "And your kids."

"His son was shot, his daughter died of old age. She took care of me when Matthew was busy, she was probably in her 80's - 90's when I was a young teenager. I asked her why she didn't have a child of her own, she told me that she can't because of reasons. About Matthews wife..." Michael explained to Angelica, while packing up the deck of cards.

"My wife, Chloris Nattily Blyth, died in a blizzard." Matthew interrupted.

* * *

The snow and ice blew against our faces, she lay on the frozen ground. I was coiled around our daughter, Vaeliph, protecting the little snivy from the cold with what little warmth I had in me. Nattily had a frozen tear stuck on her cheek, before she died she laid on the frozen snow with a smile. She whispered. "Protect our little one, she will bring you happiness like you once brought to me. I love you Matthew, more than I loved anyone else but nothing existed could last forever."

With her dying breath her last words were. "I love you Matthew, I will see you on the other side."

I cried but not a single tear managed to appear in my eyes, her cold frozen pale serperior body remained stuck in time. It's was a promise that was made crystal clear, protect our young.

No light, no darkness, its hidden in plain sight.

An awakening, the seals of the black night.

So beautiful, so innocent, a change of the heart.

That can never be broken apart.

A storm of sympathy is waiting... for, a chance...

I sang, stuttering, as I place both of my vines over her pink cloudy eye lips.

I can see, you can feel the wave of happiness...

You can feel, I can see the drowning of your...sadness.

We can know the ending of this story… together, forever.

The feeling like glass, just a kiss away, before it breaks apart.

No matter what happens next, I'll always be there.

I'll...always...be there.

Don't let them ever tell you why.

I finished, I gave my lover a final kiss on her ice cold cheeks before closing her eye lids.

 ** _Author's note: This song was written by a friend nicknamed Pickolo (not Piccolo), no copyright strikes for me._**

She died, my daughter went missing for a long period of time. I thought she died, so I gave up my search and moved to New York (Unova's design was based on New York, that's why I'm calling it this). What changed me the most was, even though I did die in that blizzard, I woke up 5 minutes later perfectly fine. I have attempted to kill myself many times but the results were the same, I am forbidden from the other side.

* * *

"This is why some call immortality a curse. No matter how much I want to die, I just wake up perfectly fine. I gave myself things that Arceus cannot. Christmas is supposed to be a celebration where families and friends unite but I have no family." I added.

"I know how you feel Matthew, but my pain cannot compare to the memories that have plagued yours. Vaeliph Blyth, your daughter was a good woman. And your wife wanted the best for you." Michael comforted.

I sat there in front of Michael with me staring at my feet, I didn't feel like I needed any eye contact. We all sat in silence knowing that my problem could be solved.

"…it takes a man real man to spit that out without crying." Angelica said with a grin.

"I may not be a hero or a warrior, the greatest people don't wipe away their tears. They only wipe away their blood." I replied, staring at her.

"You've lived for a long time, so shouldn't you have well… other children." She asked.

"I promised my lover that she will be the only love of my life. It's one of those promises that has always been kept. You know, one of those moments that you'll never forget."

"This may seem weird…do you want to go visit your family?"

"They all died a long time ago. All that is left of them is a stone with their names carved on it."

"No. I mean…remember how you can link up doors through space and time."

"I only do that when it is necessary, want to avoid those nasty paradoxes."

"Why don't you go back and visit them."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You know I'm not good with talking to people."

"You would rather spend the 25th of December with us or your family." Michael jumped in.

I hesitated.

"…yeah, screw you guys, I'll be going back to my family. Why should I hang out with losers on Christmas." I said as I hopped off the table, flicked my finger, changed myself into a servine. Michael and Angelica didn't get insulted, they have to deal with my trash talk everyday. May as well learn how to be optimistic.

"Before you do anything." Michael stopped me. "Go take a shower and tidy yourself up. You smell like burnt potato salad with gasoline poured on top. While you are doing that, clean the blood off your tail."

"Fine." I sighed as I redirected myself towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Do I look good?" I asked as Michael buttoned a clean trench coat onto my servine body. I waited in front of a wooden door, letting him finish.

"You look fine." He replied while doing up the last button.

"Do-do you think they'll recognize me?" I fretted. "What if they find out? What if I-I change something accidentally."

"Calm down. It's not like they will recognize a snake wearing a trench coat."

"I think I'm sick. My heart is pounding really fast, sweat is pouring out my body and my stomach feels weird." I stuttered.

"You're just nervous." Angelica said.

"Nervous? Haven't been diagnosed with that before." I replied in curiosity.

Angelica pinched herself in frustration to check if it was just a dream.

"Take this." Michael interrupted as he tucks a bar of chocolate into my pocket.

"Chocolate? Why give me this?"

"You once told me your son loves chocolate, a small gift from me." He smiled. "Welp…I think it's time for you to go."

The three of us stood in the courtyard, the door learned firmly against the wall.

"You know what year to link it up to?" Michael asked.

"I'll be visiting myself. Nineteen fifty three, March the third, three twenty one pm." I answered with my eyes closed, my finger pointing at the wooden door.

Click. I flicked my finger, the door swung wide open. On the other side of the door was a dirt path in the forest, a cool summer breeze blew some leaves through the door and into the courtyard. The green lush green canopy danced with the wind.

"Here I go." I breathed in, holding my breath I walked through.

"Good luck." Michael and Angelica waved before closing the door. "...and don't forget to smile."

I stood on the forest floor, staring at the poorly nailed door on the tree. The door was built by me so I could go back this location when needed.

I sighed and pulled out a compass and a map.

"Just need to hike thirteen kilometres."

This place is my home, my mother country Australia. I lived in this forest, green canopies grew as far as the eye could see, hills and mountains grew together creating a wall. During the night even the most distant stars and galaxies can be seen flickering. Beyond the mountains is harsh bloody desert.

The green forest looked the same wherever I went, the trip was suppose to take at least two hours but I got lost. Shouldn't have got side-tracked with picking oran berries.

"Stupid compass!" I shouted before throwing the tool at a tree, breaking it.

After unleashing my anger on a tree, I heard the breaking of a stick, doubtful I edged closer to the sound of leaves moving and sticks crumbling. I took off my fedora so my servine ear would be able to suck up the sound, it appears to be getting closer and closer.

"Use your senses." I whispered to myself as I reached into my pocket to draw pistol.

The bush in-front of me giggled, I gulped with my hand in my pocket, gripped tightly onto the silenced Mauser. I repaired myself self for the worst, then, a small blue creature jumped out. I quickly drew out the silenced Mauser and pointed at him. The small blue creature was a shiny snivy, incredibly rare, blue and gold patterns with bright orange eyes. His cute littles eyes riddled with fear, probably a child, but he wasn't scared of me. He was scared of something else. The small snivy ran behind me, hugging the bottom of my trench coat.

"Foolish child. What are you doing." I muttered as I hoisted the pistol.

The snivy didn't reply, he held onto me with his stuttering.

"Excuse me sir." A voice came from the bushes. I redirected my attention towards the same bush.

Out of the leaves came a houndoom, a fire dog pokemon.

"Sorry to bother you but may I please have my dinner back." He said, looking at the snivy behind me licking his lips. "If you refuse to give him, then I will see you on my plate."

I rolled my eyes.

"Take him." I said, pushing the snivy towards him before turning around to leave. "I don't want to deal with you peasants."

The blue snivy refused to go, he tugged onto my tail, holding on with his life. He stared at me with his cute orange tear filled eyes. Those eyes made it hard for me to leave, I felt like I've seen them before somewhere else.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, the snivy didn't move.

I tried to shake him off but it just made him cry, I eventually gave up.

"Fine!" I shouted. "I will fight that dog! Don't get the wrong idea that I'm saving your life or anything. This is going to be fun."

The snivy still held onto me.

"You can let go of me now."

His little blue hands slowly lost their grip and slid of my light green tail.

"Dog!" I yelled at the houndoom. "Lets fight. Just let me kick your ass so I can go on with my own business."

"You made a bad decision." He growled before changing at me at max velocity. The snivy saw it's attack and jumped into a set off bushes next to a tree.

"Just give me a second I'll-" I said. The houndoom head-butted me, sending me flying through the air.

I maneuvered myself, doing a back flip through the air and round house kicked the air sending a "incomplete" leaf tornado. A powerful wave of leaves and wind. My attack did hit but the leaves didn't have sufficient cutting power to do any significant damage. I landed with a hand stand, wasn't easy to supporting my body weight with one hand.

The houndoom proceeded to charge at me again. I uncoiled both of my vines and wrapped them around my chest, using them as armor instead of weapons. The dog Pokemon saw what was going and stopped, he paused and took a deep breath in and held it. I thought he was having an asthma attack or something, I didn't realize what was going on until it was too late. The houndoom unleashed a sea of glowing flames out his mouth. The fire engulfed me, setting me a blaze. I slammed onto the dirt screaming in pain, my vines and flesh crackled in the fire. My trench coat was fire resistant but my fedora wasn't.

"Looks like I will be dining on snake tonight. Nice and crispy just how I like it." The houndoom laughed as I rolled around screaming.

The shiny snivy curled himself into a ball, scared, shivering.

He continued to laugh as my flesh roasted under the heat, the fire wasn't going out. He thought he had won but the fight but it was far from over. After minutes of screaming and burning I stopped rolling and laid stationary on the dirt to rest.

"You grass types are no match." He said as he walked towards me.

"Quit talking you demon shaped dog." I laughed, laying on the dirt surface, some flames still burning. "It's not over yet."

The houndoom face sprung up and jumped back, surprised that I was still alive.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." I stared as I pulled myself off the ground. "This bastard snake isn't going down that easily."

Most of my skin was burned off or tinted black, exposing the greasy cooked tissue and muscles.

"Only a few third degree burns here and there. No big deal." I said, looking at my body. "At least the trench coat survived, I'll have to pay extra to get it fixed."

My tissue started to pour out some sort of dense liquid metal, it covered all the damaged areas, like scaffolding. Soon, more than half of my body was covered in this liquid. The houndoom seemed confused at first but then his jaw dropped. The tissue underneath sprung out little stings of flesh, weaving all the burns and wounds back together leaving no scars behind. I looked good as new, it only took 30 seconds.

"Pretty scary what technology can do." I said, pulling out two pain killer tablets before swallowing them. The things inside my trench coat remained intact, including the chocolate.

"What are you. You are not a snake." The houndoom stuttered, slowly backing off. "You are something else."

He knew there was something different about me, his legs shaking as he continued to back away.

"You-you." He said, speeding up with his backpedaling.

I quickly grappled my new set of vines around two of his front paws and pulled him in like a whip. In a blink of an eye, with a powerful tug I launched him towards me. He flew towards me like a baseball. I pulled out my telescopic baton and whacked him with all my strength, slamming him into the dirt.

He was on the ground begging for mercy as I continued to beat him with the baton. The baton was designed to inflict bruises and pain, I managed to hit him hard enough to cut through flesh.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed.

"You feel that?" I laughed. "That's what losing feels like."

I inflicted some wounds on the houndoom, a souvenir for him, I ended up letting him go. The reason why I didn't kill him or inflict major wounds was because those actions could resolve in a potential paradox. That's why I didn't shoot him.

"You okay kid?" I asked as I picked him up, out from the bush. Some tears fell out of his large orange eyes. "What's your name?

No reply.

"...you don't talk very much."

"Excuse me mate." A thick Australian accented voice panted. "May I please have my son back."

I turned around and there he was. A large serperior, blocking out the sun. He had scars on his chest like I do. He latched his vines around the shiny snivy and held him.

"Don't run away from daddy." He comforted his child. "It's dangerous out there."

"Sorry if he caused you any trouble." He apologised. "Thanks for taking care of him. The name's Matthew Serpent Blyth, you can call me Matt."

An indescribable warm sensation rushed down my spine, it feels like crying but my mouth can't hold themselves back from smiling. The serperior is myself which means, that shiny snivy is my son.

"Juno?" I asked.

Matt looked surprised.

"How do you know his name? There is no way that he could have told you. He has a disability, he is deaf." He said, popping Juno down.

I went up to Juno, kneeling down, I grabbed his small hand and placed it on my neck.

"Juno." I said. I know that he can feel the vibrations and determine some words.

My son smiled in surprise. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the bar of chocolate. Juno immediately knew what is was, he wiped off his tears and snatched the bar off me. He tor off the wrapping and proceed to attempt to shove the entire bar in his mouth.

I had two children, Juno and Vaeliph. Nine months before my daughter Vaeliph hatched, Juno ran away from home. It was heartbreaking, he was a child that any father would be proud to call him son. Juno ran away from home to find his destiny, he lived a good life

"You know. Kids and their chocolate." Matt laughed.

"Can you do me a favour?" I queried as I got up off the floor.

"Sure. Blokes like you aren't very common, they come and go once in a blue moon."

"I need to speak with Nattily. Chloris Nattily Blyth."

"You are full of surprises." Matt said. "It's like you've meet us before."

We strolled through the forest for around five minutes before arriving at small wall of bushes. It somewhat resembles a nest/structure. It's surprising to find out how many things that I've forgotten.

"Give me a second." Matt said, slithering into the structure. "Hey honey, you have a visitor."

There she was, slithering out of the structure. Everything froze around me, I was unable to move, speechless. There was an overwhelming amount of warmth that my little brain can't process, I wanted this moment to last forever. In my eyes Nattily is the beautifulest serperior there is, dark green skin, golden strips and dark pink eyes. There was a small bulge near the rear end of her tail, she was pregnant.

Small drops of tears slid down my cheeks.

"Ahhh...you okay mate?" Matt asked.

I sprinted towards Nattily and hugged her liked it's the end of the world.

"I missed you so much!" I cried, the tears poured down like the flood gates being opened.

"...Do I know you?" She asked, my tears fell onto her body.

"No matter what happens. I want you two to stay strong." I said, I never found myself crying this hard before.

Then, I felt a tug on my tail. Still crying, I looked down to find Juno. On his small hands and around his mouth covered a brown paste, two of his little fangs stuck out of his smile, he somehow finished the whole bar. He stared at he with his large orange eyes, telling me that "everything is okay."

Family may not seem important at first but they will always forgive and love you. There is no friends forever nor there is forever enemy but family will always remain as family. When they leave they can never come back. Unlike other living organisms, I can't die. I can't use death as an excuse to escape reality, the only thing I could do is visit them. When everyone you love dies, the guilt and hardship will be burnt into you like scars and there is nothing you could do about it.

After calming down, I told that I was Nattily's long lost cousin, a believable lie. I spent the rest of the day with them especially with my son. Juno meant everything to me, I took him to the river like I always had. The warm sensation burned harder the longer I spent with them. Joy. That's what it's called.

At the end of the day, I asked Matt to walk me back to the door "we" constructed so I don't get lost again. I told him that I lived nearby that area so he doesn't get suspicious that we were the same person.

"Thanks for the time." I said, shaking Matts vine. The afternoon sun tinted us orange.

"No problems, come back any time. You're like a professional baby sitter for Juno."

I waited for him to leave but he stood there.

"...I guess you can leave now." I gestured.

But Matt didn't leave, he stared at the door then stared at me.

"I know who you are, from the very beginning." Matt smiled. "You are Blyth. You are born in 1926. You grew up without your parents. There is no reason to lie."

Somehow, I wasn't too surprised that he'd figured it out.

"How did you figure it out?"

"You know 'our' son and Nattily, I see you have developed a relationship with them. Also, our scars are identical." Matt said, as I flicked my fingers linking up the door.

"What gave your identity away was this." Matt added, pointing at the GIGN logo. "If you'd pay attention, on the logo it said it was printed at '2031'. You came from the future, you can link up doors. We are the only ones that have this ability."

The door slammed wide open, leading into the dark courtyard. Probably three in the morning.

"At least I didn't create any paradoxes." I mumbled.

"It's nice meeting my future self." Matt said. "I don't know what the future will bring and I will not ask but remember this. Servitas vitae. Life of a service, to save a life. No matter how dark you think you are, there is still a little light in everybody."

 ** _Authors note: For those of you who can't pronounce it. Ser-vi-tas vi-tay._**

I walked through the door into the courtyard.

"It's nice visiting my family." I waved. "I guess...I'll see you on the other side."

As I closed the door I knew something changed in me. I came back into the courtyard with a smile, without a bad attitude. Maybe I did change history "…No matter what happens. I want you two to stay strong". Michael and Angelica were asleep together, let's hope my attitude stays the same until the morning.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this story, a Christmas special. This story defiantly chomped out a few hours of mine but the results were worth it. I do apologies for the fact that this story wasn't really Christmas themed.**_

 _ **If you noticed the names, Angelica, Chloris, Micheal and Juno are chosen for them based on their personality and character traits. Yes I know, Juno is a female name but it presents youth and the meaning behind it perfectly reflected the character. If you'd like to learn about the "Unova accident" check out the story called "Innocence Of The Flute". If you'd like to learn about Matthew's daughter check out "Suppressing Silence". A special thanks to Pickolo for helping me with the story and a special thanks to you for reading it.**_

 _ **P.S, you can request characters for my future stories. Made up on the spot or a "reference" to another character in another fan fiction. Don't be shy to contribute, I don't bite. First contributors gets first picks. Limited offer. This message will be removed once I have my candidates.**_

 _ **There is a little bonus part of the story, bonus chapter, if you want to read it**_.


	2. Healing Scars - Aftermath Chapter

_Knock._

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Ach!" I muttered as I exited the shower and into the courtyard. A small bath towel was wrapped around my servine body. "Who the heck shows up at my doorstep at 3 am."

I walked up to the red decorated wooden gate. My small body couldn't reach the gates handle and my vines were too slippery.

Flick. I evolved myself into a serperior, so I may reach and open the gate with my mouth. Unfortunately, the towel I was using was now too small but it didn't bother me too much. I used the towel to cover my "necessary" bits but the scars will have to be exposed. I opened the door to find myself to find a middle aged man, he was French, in his 40's, some white strands of hair grew through the sea of black hair. He was wearing casual clothes, red T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Salutations soldat de fortune . Tu te rappelles de moi? Il est Anselme ... qui est beaucoup de cicatrices." The man spoke in French. _"Greetings soldier of fortune. Still remember me? It's Anselme... that is quite a lot of scars."_

Anselme was part of the GIGN, a doctor. He likes to call himself a medic. The reason why I joined the counter terrorism force is because I own Anselme a favor. After being betrayed by the Pokemon military I was sent to a rice paddy near Bordeaux to become a slave. I was constantly beaten there, then one day the GIGN came. Unlike the other soldier, Anselme bandaged me up and rescued me. That's when I realised not all humans were bad.

"Umm…Je ne parle pas français… Je ne parle… que l'anglais et le pokemon." I said, about to slam the gate on him, barely able to speak the language. _"I don't speak french. I only speak english and pokemon."_

"No, no!" Anselme snapped before the gate closed on him. "I was only messing with you."

"I've had a long day. Make it quick." I demanded, some water was still dripping off me.

"Sorry to bother you but this is important. I had to travel all the way from…'France' to get here. With the Pokemon military controlling some parts of the country, it's hard to sneak past their borders. This is why I have disguised myself in casual cloths. I can see why you moved to China, if France fell under the P.M's control we would all be charged with war crimes. I could have called you but ever since…'America' fell into the P.M's hands, they are monitoring every telecommunication and internet usage." Anselme lectured. "Usually, the GIGN does not hire mercenaries, especially with missing limbs and are Pokemon. Desperate times call for desperate measures, consider yourself lucky. To be honest with you, we are fighting a war that we have already lost."

"They should consider themselves lucky that they have a rogue P.M soldier with intel." I replied in an annoyed tone.

"My point is…your job in Kanto is technically not yet complete." He said pulling out a contract. "We have something else for you."

I wiped the water off my vines can snatched the few pieces of paper.

"I'll do anything." I smiled, reading the contract. "For the right price."

"We'll give you an extra 50% as a bonus if you complete it successfully. Make sure your 'friend' Michael doesn't know about this, he could leak intel."

Anselme and Michael have some controversy between them. He thinks that Michael is a traitor/spy, paranoia has got into him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who wrote this contract? Used way too many complicated words." I complained. "Anselme, summarise it for me into one sentence."

"...we need to you dish as much damage to the Pokemon military forces in Kanto, enough to disable their offensive for a couple of months."

"Any gadgets, weapons I'll need to bring? Do you guys have anything like a tactical nuke." I asked.

"No gadgets, no weapons. Too bad we don't have atom bombs. The only thing you'll have is your trench coat, fedora, the silenced Mauser, few sticks of morphine, a scalpel and a bottle of max potion. I will be commanding you."

"…you want me to kill an army with nothing."

"We are aware about your 'powers'."

"I'm not going to change history, not happening."

"I never said change history. We are aware that you have this demonic form that the curse gave you. A ability that can tear apart anything." He explained.

"I am aware of that as well but it's not enough to tear apart an army. Any mega evolved Pokemon can take me down easily. In fact, enough bullets to the chest can bring me down as well."

"That's why, Matthew, activate your demonic form while you are a serperior. When you are in that evolutionary stage, your demonic form is the strongest. Let's also hope they don't have any mega Pokemon waiting in Kanto. The nanotechnology in you is enough to keep you efficient. This may seem like mission impossible but we have no other choices, we are desperate. If Kanto falls, we will lose another ally. The rest of the GIGN is trying to keep their homeland safe and won't be able to aid the assault, you're on your own outside of Europe. There isn't much of the GIGN left. We have been out funded, out gunned, ineffective technology and out numbered."

"I don't think it's a good idea, I may have immortality but I am not strong at all. I can't even fire a automatic rifle, the recoil would knock my small body over and I only have one arm. A houndoom nearly forced me into to activate the demonic form. To make things worse, I'll have to kill hundreds of Pokemon." I hesitated.

"A great doctor once said. In order to save a life, you must take another. If you don't stop their offensive, millions of humans will be sent to death camps or used as slaves."

"I'm not doing it for the humans. I'm doing it for the money and to protect my loved ones." I corrected, looking at the building that Michael and Angelica were sleeping in.

"If your son wasn't deaf and if he was here right now what would he say?" Anselme asked.

"…where is the chocolate?" I muttered.

"And…" Anselme gestured.

"…I'll do whatever it takes to get it, even though it may not be the right thing to do."

"Yes." He agreed, pulling out a black pen from his jeans. "It may not seem too…appealing but the right thing to do is sign the contract."

Anselme handed me the pen, I held the contract in one set of vines and the pen in the other. I wasn't sure killing was a right choice. Letting the innocent humans die or kill hundred of creatures like me. I held my breath and gulped, I closed my eyes and signed the paper. Was the decision correct? Only time will tell.

"Glad to be working with you." Anselme smiled.

"…lets just hope my morals were correct. I still owe you, if it wasn't for you I'll still be a slave." I sighed.

Anselme fiddled around with the pages and showed me a page, his finger pointed at agreement 56.

"Agreement 56. The contract states that I will be staying at your place tonight." He laughed, letting himself through the gate.

"You bastard." I laughed with him.

 _Life of a service, to save a life. The best way to save one, is to take one._

 _Servitas vitae._

* * *

 _ **Anselme's name is based off his personality and character traits as well.**_


End file.
